


Curar tus heridas (DESTIEL)

by Dxty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Secrets, Forbidden Love, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Mpreg, Not What It Looks Like, Old Dean Winchester, Omega Dean Winchester, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Young Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dxty/pseuds/Dxty
Summary: Dean Winchester es un omega mayor de edad que regresa a la ciudad en la que vivió hasta tener 13 años, después de la muerte de su padre Dean vuelve a su vieja casa junto a su hermano Sam y a su familia.Castiel está entusiasmado porque no puede evitar sentirse atraído por el nuevo omega en la ciudad (Dean un panadero nuevo en la localidad), pese a las advertencias de su madre Becky sobre los peligros de estar con un omega mayor.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Curar tus heridas (DESTIEL)

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!!!! Tengo una nueva historia que ojala les guste #DeanBottom #CastielTOp #DiferenciadeEDAD #CasMenorDeanMayor #RelacionProhibida Tendra mucha angustia porque quiero un Dean Bottom que sufra mucho, asi que si es lo tuyo ven a leerla :D

La habitación esta fría, su cuerpo tiembla y él desea que alguien lo acune y lo proteja del frio que siente su cuerpo, quizás su madre como solía hacerlo cuando era un niño. Estaba asustado, podía oler al cachorro que daba sus primeros alaridos de vida, gritando al mundo y apretando sus pequeñas manitas en puños.

— Es un omega — anuncio su padre.

Dean sonrió ante la imagen, las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas no solo las lagrimas del dolor de haber dado a luz sino la alegría de ver al pequeño bebé que sostenía su padre, su madre trajo la manta en la que Dean había estado trabajando el último mes y envolvió al bebé ya limpio en el color amarillo de la frazada.

— Papá por favor déjame verlo, quiero sostenerlo — se sostuvo el abdomen que aun estaba hinchado y se quejo en un murmullo por la incomodidad de moverse, tan solo quería desvanecerse y dormir por horas o quizás días, pero pese a la naturaleza detrás de su procreación Dean amaba a este bebé e iba a dar todo para cuidarlo, para saber que el nunca iba a vivir lo que el tuvo que sufrir hace 9 meses antes de cumplir los 14 años. 

Dean intento levantarse de la cama cuando su padre acerco al recién nacido, estaba sonriendo, pero su padre no le sonreía, entonces se alejo saliendo de la habitación, la madrastra de Dean lo sostuvo en la cama impidiéndole que se levantara tras su padre.

— ¡Papá! — grito empujando a Kate para que lo dejara ir tras de su bebé, sus intentos fueron nulos estaba demasiado débil por el parto y su madrastra pudo retenerlo sin dificultad. — Es mi bebé— sollozo, ocultando su cara en sus manos.

Kate acaricio su hombro.

— Él va a estar bien, Dean.

o-o-o-o—o-o-oo-o--o

Dean observo las cajas que estaban apiladas en la sala de su hermano y cuñada, los de la mudanza habían ayudado a bajar las cajas por una propina extra, sin embargo, Dean estaba nostálgico lo estuvo en su apartamento y volvía a estarlo ahora al ver su vida reducida a unas cajas, en su apartamento las cosas parecían ser muchas y aquí apenas eran las básicas.

Su hermano Sam había construido una vida hogareña de película hollywoodense con su eterno amor Jessica.

Dean se alegro de que la casa estuviera remodelada, no se parecía en nada a la casa que había abandonado hace tiempo, después de que su padre se llevara a su bebé.

Su padre murió hace unas semanas, Dean quería decir que estaba triste por la perdida, hubo una vez en la que amo a su padre y lo creía un héroe sin embargo su padre lo engaño y luego se llevo a su hijo lejos de él, ni siquiera en su lecho de muerte le dijo en donde estaba su bebé. La esperanza volvió a su cuerpo cuando un abogado lo llamo para decirle que su padre había dejado algo para él, rezo después de un tiempo para que fuera lo que estaba esperando, pero cuando se encontró con el abogado Crowley la beta le dijo que su padre dejo un fidecomiso para él.

Estaba enojado, estaba triste y estaba desesperanzado, no quería ese dinero ni quería saber más de su padre ni de su viejo hogar, sin embargo, Sam tenía razón… siempre lo hacía.

Recibió la suma de dinero, le podría ayudar a sobrevivir por un tiempo y dejar de trabajar para Azazel en su bar de mala muerte, entonces Sam lo llamo contándole que la señora Williams iba a retirarse y que su tienda de pasteles cerraría. Pese a su miedo de volver no podía perder esa oportunidad, la merecía. Así que consiguió el teléfono de la señora Williams y llegaron a un acuerdo sobre el pago del local y la mobiliaria.

Aquí estaba de nuevo.

— ¡Tío Dean! — la pequeña Mary entro corriendo y casi tropieza con una caja si Dean no la hubiera alzado en brazos, la niña de 6 años lo abrazo con fuerza.

—Mary deja que tu tío respire— dijo Jess, Dean negó con una sonrisa y le dio un medio abrazo a la omega rubia, bueno tanto como podía con Mary apretándolo como una boa. No había duda de que la rubia era más hermosa cada vez que Dean la veía, bueno, pero muchos eran más atractivos en presencia que por llamada de facéteme—. Esta feliz de verte ha estado hablando toda la última semana de eso, no hay nadie en 10 kilómetros a la redonda que no sepa sobre que el tío favorito de Mary viene a vivir a casa.

— No será por mucho tiempo, lo prometo— Jess hizo un gesto restándole importancia— ¿y Sam? — pregunto Dean mirando sobre el hombro de Mary. Jess rodo los ojos evidenciando su molestia.

—Sabes cómo es con el trabajo, hubo una reunión de emergencia y él no podía salir antes. Bueno, pero manos a la obra, creen que dejare que estas cajas arruinen la buena vista a la alfombra que tarde siglos para que Sam aceptara comprar, ¡jamás! — Dean sonrió y bajo a Mary, la niña estaba entusiasta y sostuvo una de las cajas más pequeñas y salió corriendo hacia el piso de arriba.

— Cuando esa niña sea una alfa adolescente creo que tendremos muchos problemas— bromeo Jess.

— ¿Cómo fue que murió Jess?

Jess se detuvo y lo miro confundida. — Un infarto, ¿no te lo dijo Sam?

— No pregunte.

— ¿Por qué lo haces ahora? — pregunto con una mueca.

— Estar de vuelta me hizo recordar lo que perdí en esta casa.

Jess le dio un apretón en el hombro antes de subir las escaleras con 2 cajas en sus brazos.

No solo había perdido un hijo sino también un padre.

Era malo que lo pensara, pero habría deseado que su padre sufriera en la agonía, ese sería su castigo.


End file.
